pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald
Oswald (オズワルド, Ozuwarudo, sometimes romanized as Ozwald) was a Baskerville, brought into the Dukedom alongside his sister, Lacie, at a very young age in order to later become the replacement for the Glen Baskerville at the time, Levi. Before Leo would a hundred years later, Oswald was the last to inherit the name 'Glen' 'officially', as Vincent had interrupted the first transfer Ceremony with Oswald and Gilbert before the Tragedy of Sablier. Oswald was used by Jack to uncover more about the Abyss in hopes of saving Lacie, and was targeted by Miranda Barma, who had an obsession with retrieving his head. Description Appearance Oswald has tired violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Oswald wears a black overcoat that fades into the colour red as it nears the botom overtop of a navy blue vest, and underneath this is a white dress shirt. Oswald also wears black pants, a white ascot and a cape that had belonged to him ever since he succeeded Levi as Glen Baskerville. The collar of this cape is longer on the right side, and although it's meant to rest on his shoulders, Oswald wears it only on his right shoulder, letting the left side of the cape drape down his back slightly. The left side of the cape is only supported because Oswald wraps it around his left arm. Occasionally, Oswald is also shown to wear studs in his ears. Oswald is considered to be very handsome by many in the series. Upon first sight, Miranda Barma had develloped an obsessive love for Oswald. Oswald's own servant named Charlotte had also developed strong feelings for her master, which have remained even after 100 years. Personality He appeared to be a quiet and gentle person. It was his job to monitor people who come around the Baskerville mansion, other nobles, and Glen. He seemed to be an all-around good person, and will constantly criticised himself more often than others. He seemed to be withdrawn, and rightly questioned the loyalty of those around him as the Glen. He seemed to show particular interest in Jack though, due to a curiousity of why Jack made him uneasy and showed no signs of his "true" purpose or intent. Oswald wondered if Jack had a true personality lying underneath his open personality. He seemed to be on good terms with his master, Levi, and kept up with him as he tried to remain serious in his position. With Lacie, he seems to often disagree, but they forgive each other. He cared about Lacie deeply, and blamed himself for the fact that Lacie was born a Child of Ill Omen and had to be cast into the Abyss. He later took up caring for the child Alice as penance, and grew attached to her, as well as his successor as Glen, Gilbert, whom Jack had found for him in the streets of Sablier . Oswald is extrememly strict with himself, and fully believes in the rumor that as Head he is surrounded by misfortune, and is the cause of it as well. Oswald's personality is noticably different while a part of the combined soul of Glen Baskerville, often speaking harshly to Leo. Chapter Appearences Quotes *''"Do you know this man, Lacie?" *"That's probably because he was only recently allowed to be seen in high society?" *"Most don't know it, but he's the son of a mistress and spent his life with her in a backwater country town." *"You're right. I couldn't help but be interested in him." *"I'm not sure what you mean." *"It's just since I first saw him I couldn't help wondering… Why does this man make my skin crawl?" *"It's not easy to put into words." *"Yes. Like a stretch of water so silent and still, even fish avoid it. When you look into it, the only thing you see is your own reflection. You can't see his true nature. Even though he's right in front of me… I can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that no one's actually there…''" *''"To me… Jack Vessalius… feels like water." *"No. My job is to keep watch on everyone of importance. This is the first time we've actually met." (To Jack)'' *''(to Jack) "Lacie is dead...I killed her"'' *''"So it's you today?" (To Alice)'' *''"I thought I told you to do something about that language of yours."'' (To Alice) *''"Lacie Baskerville, with my Chains of conviction, I pass judgement upon you, your sin…is that of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune; which threatens the peace of the Abyss."'' *''(To Lacie) "When you're gone...I will be...lonely without you."'' *''(To Jack) "Are you insane!? What if you fall?"'' *''"Jack ... what did you see?"'' *''(Jack asks Oswald about Lacie's return) "No. She cannot."'' *''(To Gilbert)“What’s the matter…Where you unable to fall asleep again?” *(To Gilbert about Oz) ''"Gilbert. Shoot him." *I am not angry. *“…There’s no helping it. The night before my first ceremony I couldn’t get to sleep at all.” *“That’s right. But after doing the same thing four times…I got used to the unpleasantness. Be rest assured. Since it is your first time, be as nervous as you want about it.” *“…Gilbert, do you love Jack?” *“…I see. Yes, that’s right. I too, more than anything else, cannot doubt that guy, and want to continue being his friend—-…” Trivia *In Retrace LXXI: Black Rabbit, it is revealed that Alice named her rabbit doll 'Os' after her encounter with Oswald. Revis then corrected the name to 'Oz'. *In many omakes, Oswald is often shown to have a bird on his head. Also, in the manga, Oswald was shown once sleeping with a bird on his head. Levi is occasionally shown in this way as well, suggesting that birds are attracted to the soul of Glen Baskerville. *Oswald blames himself for casting Lacie in Abyss and her fate as a Child of Ill Omen. *It seems that he hears or sees illusions of Lacie when walking towards Lacie's old tower in which Alice now resides in. *Oswald was the last to inherit the Glen name as the tradition of passing on the name died with him during the Tragedy of Sablier. The title was given to Leo as the vessel for Glen Baskerville 100 years later through in an unconventional manner. Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Contractors Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Illegal Contractors